


WINTER

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Tim Drake-centric, Winter, tim drake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: The rain washed his blood into the ground, he felt the water in his skin, the wind blew his hair from his face, chills went through his body....He closed his eyes with one thought in his head: 'I love the winter'
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	WINTER

It was a rainy day.  
So much rain, but that didn't bother Tim.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face slightly for the drops to wash his face.  
The smile on his face was soft and faint.

He loved the rain.  
He loved the cold.  
He loved the wind.  
He loved the winter.

He loved the wet scent that came with the torrential rain or light dew, the wind that deafened his ears and threw his long hair into his eyes, he loved the intense cold that made his body shiver in search of heat, he loved the winter so much.

The cold paralyzed him even though his body tried in vain to move, the wind silenced all the barely audible sounds and the rain kissed his face slightly.

The numerous stab wounds on his upper body paralyzed him and pinned him to the ground. But it doesn't matter now.  
Now he's just resting and enjoying the wintry day.

The rain washed his blood into the ground,  
~~_**~NO~**_~~

He felt the water in his skin,  
**_~~~ONE~~~_**

The wind blew his hair from his face,  
**_~~~NOTICE~~~_**

Chills went through his body.  
**_~~~THIS~~~_**

The ground wasn't as hard or cold as the books say, it was warm and inviting, just like a bed.

Tim took a deep breath, ' _Death is a friend_ ' He thought ' _It treats everyone the same, poor or rich, old or young, talented or incompetent, good or bad, the same fate_ ' he said in his head.

There was something comforting about it.

and then...

Bruce wasn't there for him.  
Dick worked.  
Jason would have laugh at him.  
Damian would have accelerator the process.

He was glad to be honest, he was glad he was dead alone.

~~~LIES~~~

He dies alone and slowly as his thoughts accelerated in every direction and in his final moments he hates that he ever let himself in to this family.

 **No**.  
He isn't going to ruin his last moments.  
He focused his thoughts on one thing and his body relaxed.

He breathed the wet smell of winter into his lungs, letting the cold wind cover him with a blanket and rain to wash away the blood - _and tears he didn't even know were there_ -

He closed his eyes with one thought in his head: ' _I love the winter_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this, I'm just bored..  
> Hope you like it✨🙃😊


End file.
